chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay:Sigma's Insurrection (COMPLETED!)
This is the second roleplay in the Maverick Hunter X saga. It takes place before Red Alert X, is private to Gurahk & Zeke, and is their reinterpretation of the events of Mega Man X/''Maverick Hunter X'' and the prelude OVA The Days of Sigma. Summary It is the year 20XX, and the Maverick wars had already taken root. Maverick crime had been steadily rising, a strange girl has appeared in Abel City, and Mechaniloids have run amok. The inevitable is beginning to unfold. This is the story of four Reploids--X, Zero, Vile, and Sigma--that would redefine their history, and change the world forever..... Characters *X the Hedgehog *Zero the Hedgehog *Vile the Weasel *Sigma the Echidna *Alia the Hedgehog *Cinnamon the Cat *Nana the Echidna *Iris the Hedgehog *Layer the Cat *Dynamo the Cat *Miles "Tails" Prower *Alan the Grizzly Bear *Jake the Cat *Dallas the Bronco *Axl the Fox *Red the Hedgehog *Pallette the Cat *General the Wolf *Colonel the Hedgehog *Repliforce Soldiers *Chill Penguin *Spark Mandrill *Armored Armadillo *Launch Octopus *Boomer Kuwanger *Flame Mammoth *Storm Eagle *Sting Chameleon *Several Maverick Hunters *Several Hunters *Sniper Joe drones *Maria Robotnik (hologram and flashbacks only) *Professor Geral Robotnik (hologram and flashbacks only) *Servbots Roleplay Prologue: A Virgining Iris ????a: (groans) Wh....what...ahppened....Zero? Brother...? (some evil laughter is heard) ????a: WH-who's there?! Alan: (coos) Well whaddya know boys? A naked little slut! Jake: Our luck.... Dallas; Time for a little fun! Hahaha!! ????a: NO....don't!! -a green blade flashes in the air, making light cuts on the three men- Alan: GAAHH!! What the hell?!?! ????b: Flee before your heads are separated from your bodies. Alan: (runs off with Dallas) Jake: (passed out) ????b: Hmph... -deactivates his blade- I'm better at destroying Mavericks... ????a: Z....Zero....? Zero: That is my name...guess I'm really well-known...not a surprise, X probably is too... ????: You....don't remember.... Zero: What? Was I supposed to remember something? ????: What...happened to-- Zero: Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about... ????:......Oh. I must have been thinking....of another one.....I'm terribly sorry.. (gets up and her clotehs near slip off) EEK!! (quickly adjusts them and sighs) My name is Iris... Zero: Iris...that's a pretty name... <...I think I should talk to Colonel...he also talked about "another Zero"...> Iris: (giggles) (He's just as handsome as the one I knew....) Zero: Um, well, Iris... I think I should be heading back to base.. Maverick Hunter stuff...y'know? Iris: Ummm....m-may I follow you? Zero: I...I don't...know... I would like it, but I just don't know... Sigma: (on communicator) Zero! Return to base immediately! Another Mechaniloid has gone berserk and we must prepare for its attack tomorrow! Zero: -responding, caught off guard and suddenly rigid- Roger Commander Sigma! I'm on my way! Iris:.......(holds his arm) Zero: -blushes and starts shaking, uncertain of what to do- U-Um... I-I really n-need t-to be g-going... Iris: Please, let me go with you....I need answers as to where I am and how I got here.... Zero: ...Okay. Iris: (smiles as they are brought to base) ???: (lurking in the darkest of roofs) A strange Reploid.....but could be useful....(snickers) Chapter 1: X-eptional Potential The next day.... 11:45 AM, SECTOR 41W, ABOVE THE SKIES OF ABEL CITY Bee Blader: Arriving at dropoint in 45 seconds..... Sigma: (through radio) X, do you copy? Fire at will once the target's in range! (a large four-legged yellow Mechaniloid bursts through some old buildings; many Maverick Hunters and elite Sniper Joe drones are on stand-by) Bee Blader: Now arriving at dropoint....(opens rear door) X:.....(simply drops down from the sky) Sigma:....(looks up and sees X) Perfect.....all troops, move in! Everyone: Yes sir! (all move to cover as the Mechaniloid simply walks around) Zero: -taking cover with a few others behind a pillar and some debris close to the Mechaniloid- Commander Sigma! Zero Squad is in position! Any further orders? Sigma: Yes. Look up. Zero: -looks up to see X falling from the sky- X: (brandishes and charges his X-Buster as he falls down to the surface) HIIIIIYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (fires on the Mechaniloid, which falls flat onto the ground; he then fires at the air and to land on the side of a building he slides down) Sigma: (smirks) Chill Penguin Squad, commence operation! Chill Penguin: Roger! I'll secure the area! (Chill Penguin & his team rush to the Mechaniloid, but it rises, without even a scratch on it) Chill Penguin: WHAAA!!! The thing's hardly damaged!! (the Mechaniloid starts to attack back) Chill Penguin: WAAK!! Stop that thing!! Sigma: Alia, do you have the data on that Mechaniloid ready yet? Alia: It's armor seems to be invunlerable to buster fire... You might want to try to shoot its external generator on its underside... Sigma: Got it. Zero, do you have a fix on the main generator? Zero: -looks to find an opening to the main generator, but unable to do so, being forced to duck down to evade laser beams from the Mechaniloid- It's no good! It's too fast and too aggressive, I can't get close! I need a distraction! Mechaniloid: (tosses a hunter into a bunch of others) Chill Penguin: Hold that thing down! SHOTGUN ICE!!! (freezes two of its hindlegs) Hunters; (use harpoons and ropes to hold it) Mechaniloid: (begins to slowly thaw out) X; Commander, that thing's way more powerful than we thought! I'll go back 'em up! Mechaniloid: (finally breaks free and attacks; it's shovel gerabs a fellow hunter) Chill Penguin: WAAK!! X: (arrives and starts shooting, but it's the hindlegs and as such, it doesn't work) Alia: X! It's armor is impervious to buster fire! It's weak point is the generator on its underside! Shoot there, X! X: (tries to aim at the generator) Alia, it's Claw's blocking the way! Alia: You can do it, X! X: (tries aiming, but the Reploid is in the way, so he hesitates) Chill Penguin: X, hurry!! Sigma: (rushes in, Chaosblade active; he slashes both the claw AND the generator, which takes out the Reploid's hand as well as rushing him with the claw) Reploids: (sigh in relief) Boomer Kuwanger: Is the relief party coming? Hunter: Casualties confirmed. Commense full retreat! Be sure to disarm all combatants! Cinnamon: (arrives with some other medics to check on the wounded) Stay with me, hunter! X: (walking around) Chill Penguin: X!! Why didn't you shoot?! X: Chill Penguin, I....I... Chill Penguin: Do you have any idea how many casualities there woulda been if the commander didn't take that thing out when he did?! X:..... Zero: -sighs in relief, then looks at Chill Penguin and X- Hunter: X....it was my fault that I let that Mechaniloid get a hold of me. I'm just glad the Commander was able to get me outta that mess.... X:...... Sigma: (approaches X) X! Chill Penguin: (leaves) X: Yes, Commander Sigma sir! Sigma: Your aiming capabilities are no different than my own. You could have easily hit the generator. X:.... Sigma: You are aware that there was only a small chance that our compatriot would have been hit by the blast, correct? X: Yes, Commander. I-- Sigma: Listen well, X. There are times that we Maverick Hunters cannot afford to hesitate in pulling the trigger. We must become both sword and shield to those who cannot protect themselves. That is our sworn duty. Never forget that! (walks off) X: Y-yes, Commander.... Sigma: Commense retreat once casualties have been assessed! Cinnamon: Yes sir! X:..... Zero: -walks up and puts a hand on his shoulder- Alia: X: (sighs) Later, at headquarters.... Layer: (on the phone) I see....alright. Gotcha.....I'll leave tomorrow.... X & Zero: (enter the base) Layer: Alright...buh-bye. (hangs up and turns to them) Well hey there boys. X: (not quite ecstatic) Hey Layer.... Zero: Hey hun... Layer: Bad news, babe. No sex for you for a few days. I'm gonna be away for awhile. My sister was killed. X: That's horrible.... Iris: (cringes at Layer's seductive moments on Zero and gets more than a little pissy) Layer: (strokes Zero's chest) Hard to believe.....today was the 7th time this month a Mechaniloid's gone Maverick.... X: Maverick...what could cause someone to go Maverick anyway? Layer: (strokes Zero's back) Program errors, short circuits in the electronic brain... Zero: -sighs and strokes Layer's back- The very things that give us our advanced processing and life-likeness can also be our greatest weaknesses... Iris: Grrr--!!! X:.....(sees Iris) Uhh, Layer? Shouldn't you be getting ready? Layer: Relax, big blue. I got all of today..... X: Even so.... Zero: I'm sorry about your sister, Layer... Layer: It's alrig--huh? -a bound purple-armored Vile prods by with escorts- Zero: Looks like Vile made a bit too much noise again, huh X? X: That guy never learns..... Zero: He's gonna get retired one of these days... Layer: Well, I'm gonna rest for now.....(struts away and winks to Zero) Iris: (about to lose it) Zero: Well then... Guess we should rest too, another Mechanaloid breakout could happen soon. X: Yeah....I'll be in the training room...(walks off) Zero: -nods and walks off also- Meanwhile.... 12:57 PM MYSTIC RUINS - TAILS WORKSHOP Sigma: (visiting to ask for some help from Tails) Tails: I've checked the situation in Abel City from time to time, and there seems to be an alarming rise in Maverick activity...is this correct, Sigma? Sigma: Yes, Dr. Prower. Even giant Mechaniloids have begun to run amok. And without the recently-retired Squid Adler, our strategic and wisdom advantages have slipped away.... Tails: That is most unfortunate... How have you been handling the situation as it progresses? Sigma: We have been doing all we can to contain as much Mavericks as possible, but I must say that Red Alert are giving us a run for our Zenny. Zero is doing exceptionally well, but has trouble controlling his emotions on the battlefield. Tails: Red Alert I must say seems really interesting, it looks like they're helping to pick up the slack. Perhaps I'll put in a word to have them be officially in the ranks of the Maverick Hunters. I'll also see what I can do about Squid Adler, though he is who he is, and that must be respected. -pauses to gather thoughts- That point about Zero's trouble controlling his emotions is disturbing, but that is what makes him unique. It's strange that you'd mention Zero without mentioning X...how is he doing? Sigma: As far as his judgment and abilities on the battlefield are concerned, he has shown tremendous promise. However, he tends to hesitate when the situation calls for decisive action. Tails: Ah yes...he worries too much... But, that shows his immense potential, and like Zero, makes him unique. Sigma: (glares, confused but intriegued) Tails: X has a strong concience, and whether he follows it or not, can either bring hope or danger. Zero is the same way, with his strong emotions. They can either drive him to a hero or a scourge. Sigma, you have neither problem, by design. I used X's and Zero's designs, and put them together to hopefully cancel these problems out, while still having a strong amount of potential to be as sentient as possible. However...that idea is showing a very heavy drawback... Sigma: Their worrying? It shows potential? It's not a weakness, not even to X?! Tails: It shows compassion. Reverence for life. It can be a weakness, but that might also be a fail-safe, more-so in X's case, because, from the journal I read that was left at his capsule, if he were to turn Maverick...I doubt if even you and Zero combined can stop him, or all of Repliforce for that matter. The same fear goes for Zero, but it isn't so well contained like X's is. I combined their designs to create moderation between raw emotion, power, and concience. My goal in doing that, was to create Reploids that are fully sentient...but full sentience comes with free will... Sigma: I see.....(grins) I thank you for your help, Doctor... Tails: I'm glad to help, Sigma... Sigma: (nods and leaves) Limitless potential....that is exactly what we need to evolve....but I cannot defeat X alone....I will the assistance of others....maybe it's time I ask the services of Red Alert.... 15 hours earlier.... Pallette: (lying down, near dead and a big gash on her chest) Axl: Pallette! (runs to her and kneels down) Pallette..... Pallette:....Axl..(turns to him) Axl: Just hang in there Pallette....you'll make it....(teary-eyed) Pallette: Axl.....don't go back....stay with me.....let's live together forever....in a world where....where only Reploids exist..... Axl: B-but Pallette....that's just urban legend....there is no world just....just for Reploids.... Pallette: I know....but I wanted to...I wanted to believe in it.....to live peacefully.....with you....f-f-...forever.... Axl: (slightly crying) Pallette.... Pallette: (gently smiles before at last dying) Axl: (cries more, trying to shake her) Pallette! Pallette!! Pallette!!! PALLETTE!!!!!......NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (cries insanly) NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!! I CAN'T GO ON ANYMORE!!!! Tell me....Pallette....what...WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOOOOOOOOORRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 2: Fall of the Skygoon X & Zero: (practicing in the training area) Iris: (watching them, intently) Zero: -makes a final slash, finishing an exricise, and gets a score of 95%- CRAP! I missed 5%! X: I missed by 10%! Zero: -sighs- Just gotta try harder, eh? Storm Eagle: 95%? That's very good Zero! Iris: Huh? Ummm....are you Storm Eagle? Storm Eagle: Yes I am... Zero: Thought you had to patrol the airspace over the missile base... Storm Eagle: Repliforce is handling that now with Skiver in lead. I'm just a regular Hunter again for a while. Zero: That's cool. Storm Eagle: Anyway, we've been summoned to a meeting on the out of control Mechaniloid. Let's go guys! Later, in the control room.... (all the Maverick Hunters, medics, navigators, and Iris were gathered for a briefing on the Mechaniloid) Alia: The Mechaniloid has appeared in sector 35S, and is doing damage to the residential area there. Zero: What, that close? That's right next to the prison... Nana: There's more. We discovered that the Mechaniloid we fought this morning went berserk. However, it appears to be under the control of an unknown party. Hunters: (chatting amongst themselves about this) X: So there was no one inside? It was being controlled remotely? Nana: That's right. Boomer Kuwanger: Wait. What about the Mechaniloid security program? It's too complicated for anyone to hack. Layer: There is a chance that the hacker was able to crack our security code. Iris: So...where's it being controlled from? Nana: We've managed to find location: Abel City Sector 16-East. X: But...that's way too close. Zero: Does Sigma know about this? Nana: We've contacted him. X and Zero are to be dispatched to the block immediately following a briefing, and Spark Mandrill's team is to deal with Mechaniloid. Those are his orders. X, Zero, and Mandrill: Roger! Later.... 10:54 PM - ABEL CITY SECTOR 16E X:....Strange. It's too quiet... Zero: ...Indeed... X: (jumps up from building to building and lands to see some small Lego-like bots run out with some things, most notably Reploid parts, electronic hardware, and a PS1) Hey. You kids shouldn't be out here this late. It's dangerous. Servbot #15: Umm, thanks for the warning mister! But we're on a secret mission! X: Heh...suit yourselves.... (the young bots leave) X: That was weird.... Zero: Huh... X: (looks inside and gasps) Zero: What, what is it? (inside there are many Reploids decapitated and lying dead) X:....Alia. Get some people to come here. We have a big undug graveyard in here... Alia: Right... A couple minutes later.... (several Repliforce officers and soldiers, as well as some medics arrive on the scene) X:...... Zero: -analyzing the damage along with some medics and officers- X:....Well? Get anything? Zero: ...It's scary. That much I can tell you. Hunter: No dice. I'm afraid whatever data was left here must be gone now. Zero: Well it sure seems like whoever it was left in a hurry. Sigma: (enters) Status report! Armored Armadillo: Sir! Looks like it must've been an inside job. They were done in shortly after the Mechaniloid went berserk. Sigma: (nods) What do you make of it Zero? Zero: I think it's obvious that whoever was behind this has strong combat skills. Each strike was either a decapitation move or directed to a weak point. Sigma: (nods) I see.....(walks off) X & Zero: (look on, confused) X: Whoever it was....it couldn't have been those little bots. Zero: -shrugs- Sigma: (talks to Storm Eagle about something) Storm Eagle: -nods and turns to the crowd- The one behind all this has taken all of the data and fled the scene. Storm Eagle Squad, move out to investigate! Storm Eagle Squad: Yes sir! Chill Penguin: WAAK!! The Chill Penguin Squad will investigate other parts of the city. Let's go! -everyone except X and Zero leave to investigate- Zero: Well...this has turned out to be one mystery after another... Sigma: (smirks and leaves) Meanwhile./.. 12:17 AM OUTSIDE THE SKY LAGOON Red: This is it. Ready to rock? Axl: I'm always ready....(smirks) Inside.... Repliforce Soldier: Colonel, sir! Colonel: What is it, soldier? Report! Repliforce Soldier: I was able to capture some specialized and Top Secret data from GUN! Colonel: ...Talk faster, soldier. Repliforce Soldier: It appears that they-- (a sudden boom and rumble was heard and felt) Colonel: What was that?! Someone! Report! Repliforce Soldier: (hands Colonel the briefcase of the information) Stay here, sir! I'll handle this! (rushes out and sees bodies all over the place and two shadows in a blown-up entrance) Axl: I'm guessing you've heard of Red Alert...? (cocks gun) (Colonel hears some gun shots outside) Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:Maverick Hunter X Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:Maverick Hunter X